


Home Sweet Home

by Kuukkeli



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex, What are Tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abandoned stray finds a new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Bean](http://shadowwolfsconsort.deviantart.com/) for beta'ing this story.

Today was not a good day to be caught outside. It was raining, no, downright pouring torrents of acidic rain, the sky a dirty swirl of various shades of gray and purple. It looked like the Heavens themselves were sick, and in this part of Kaon the colors seem to be a lot darker than they truly were...

Megatron was walking along the street towards his home and lifted his vermillion gaze towards the sky. "Another rainy day, huh? Great", he mumbled flatly and scowled. A few younglings ran past him for shelter, giggling and shouting as the weak acid tickled at their thin plating. Rainy days always made the gray mech depressed and his mind feel heavy. Luckily there was warm and dry home waiting for him only a few blocks away.

A whine suddenly echoed from a dark alley to his left, Megatron pausing as he turned his helm toward the sound. Wandering a bit inside of the alley Megatron caught a glimpse of red and blue somewhere under a rusted fire escape. Sneaking closer, he took in whom or whatever was making the weak whimpering noises.

Down in a pile of refuse, hunched up and shivering, was a brightly-colored mech. A clearly frightened mech as he jumped at a sudden crack of thunder overhead. "Hey, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Megatron asked gently, trying not to scare the mech huddled on the ground any more than he already was. However, the smaller mech started at the new voice and raised his dim, flickering blue optics to see who was with him.

By now Megatron saw that the other was dirty, soaked to the joints and... That he had what appeared to be pointed ears and a rather ragged-looking tail, tucked tightly between a pair of slim, silvery thighs. The smaller mech tried to scoot away but his only way of escape was blocked. "No, I won't hurt you", the larger mech reassured and carefully offered his hand. The red and blue mech backed away and growled nervously, ears pulled back and baring his small fangs. Megatron didn't have any intentions of giving up and so he stayed where he was crouched.

It took few more minutes for the poor creature to overcome his fear when the stranger didn't appear to be out to harm him. Ever so carefully the slim mech sniffed at the air in front of him and little by little closed in on Megatron, eventually taking in whiffs of the other's scent. Finally realizing this new 'friend' was not an immediate threat, the young mech nudged the black hand with his nasal ridge first only for an astrosecond but as he gained more courage, he pressed his pale face firmly against the warmth.

A fuzzy feeling filled Megatron's spark as he watched how the small creature nuzzled his hand. The older mech's optics fell on the black collar that was etched with blue circuits and had a silver plaque hanging from a small ring. He grabbed the plaque between two of his fingers and flipped it around.

"Orion? Your name is Orion?" All Megatron got for a reply was a weak nod. "And... you're abandoned, am I right?" Another weak nod, this one a bit slower to come.

The gray mech didn't say another word but picked the again startled mech up and walked away from the alley. "You'll be coming back home with me", Megatron said with a small smile on his face. Orion took in his surroundings and buried himself even closer if possible to Megatron as he began to shiver from the cold. 'Seems like I have to hurry', the larger mech thought while looking at the trembling form in his arms.

\----

Soon enough Megatron arrived home, typing in the security code and marching straight upstairs. Orion was very close to severe hypothermia; his breathing had become shallow and slow and he was shaking more than he was when they left the alley. Megatron made a hasty run to the washing room, turning the faucets of his soaking tub to adjust the temperature. Soon the room was filled with steam as the bath filled with warm solvents. The gray mech slowly lowered Orion into the tub and the red and blue mech yelped quietly at the sudden heat though sighing through his vents as he became used to it.

Megatron let Orion to get comfortable in the tub and gently rubbed him behind an ear. Resting his helm on the edge of the tub, and his hands as well, Orion closed his optics and sighed wearily. "You must be hungry. Shall I get you some Energon, little one?" the larger mech stated while petting the Autodog, as he had finally remembered what this mech-type was called. The Autodog opened his optics and turned to look at his new owner. Whining his answer, Orion once more rested his helm again against the tub.

With that, Megatron left the room and soon came back carrying a tray with large cubes of warmed mild Energon. Orion caught the sweet scent and rose to his knee joints to get a better view. His scraggly tail began to wag automatically and as it did it moved through the water, making little waves within the tub. Megatron sat back down on the edge and held the first cube. He could clearly see Orion was hungry – the intent look in the smaller mech's optics as he tracked the cube's movements said it all. The Autodog reached for the cube and almost fell out from the tub in his haste. "Easy there, Orion. Calm down", the older mech chuckled, securing Orion with his arm so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Megatron brought the cube to Orion lips and tipped it slightly and let the pink liquid flow down the red and blue mech's throat. After a minute or so of the other greedily feasting and licking up any remaining droplets he could find, all four cubes were empty and Orion's tanks were pleasantly full. Now Megatron had the opportunity to properly clean the other since he was becoming drowsier by the moment. The smaller mech didn't seem to mind at all as his most intimate parts were being gently cleaned with a soft cloth – only the occasional flick of a blue ear or the tail indicated that Orion was aware of what was happening around him.

Orion keenly took in what Megatron did; he listened to the water dripping down from the cleaning cloth. He listened to and even felt the larger mech's steady, deep but hypnotizing breathing and in a matter of minutes, fell into a deep recharge. Of course, Megatron didn't realize that until he was finished cleaning his guest and hung the cloth to dry. There the Autodog snoozed with a serene look on his cute face, half of his chassis under the cooling water. The gray mech pulled the mech out of the tub and dried him with a spare towel. He reached into a cabinet next to the sink for a heating blanket, wrapping it around Orion and carrying him to his berthroom.

Once he was situated in the large berth with the gray mech, the Autodog snuggled into a comfortable position, unconsciously scooting closer to Megatron in order to keep warm. Not that Megatron minded all that much; it actually felt quite nice to have someone next to him, to have someone to share a berth with after so long. And now he had a chance to truly take in his guest's beautiful frame. Oh, how lovely Orion was, indeed. Those soft-looking, plump lips, slender waist, curvy hips... not to mention those perfectly shaped thighs... Primus, Megatron had just met this beauty and he already seemed to be falling for him!

Megatron carefully brushed a single finger over a drying ear which twitched at the contact and caused Orion to let out a small whine. The larger mech felt so happy to have a pet of his own. Of course, this one definitely wasn't the kind of conventional pet you may think of. Oh no, he was much more than that. Perhaps Orion would be... something more to him in the future…

Eventually, exhaustion began to take its toll and Megatron initiated his own recharge cycle.

\----

The following day wasn't easy on either Megatron or Orion. The small mech apparently was so exhausted yesterday that he didn't initially remember anything that had happened around him. And so the moment that he had awoken, he leapt down from the berth and started to growl menacingly, backing himself into the furthest corner away from the 'strange' mech.

The growl wasn't aggressive at all, no. It was panicky, full of fear. Orion was so scared he didn't even budge; he just kept staring at Megatron with nearly white optics, following every movement the other made, trying to cower further into his dark hiding spot.

Megatron sighed to himself, getting up from his berth and disappearing downstairs. Orion growled for as long as he heard the larger mech. But the moment he didn't catch any sounds, the growling died away. He relaxed a bit, curling up and tried to get the trembling in his chassis to stop. But as soon as the heavy footsteps drew closer again, first faintly but getting louder every second, the growling came back, this time even louder. His behavior resembled more that of a feral than a pet, Megatron mused to himself as he walked in with a small assortment of breakfast Energons and an open container of rust sticks.

Blue tail curled between his silver legs, Orion crouched down, glaring at the un-welcome mech standing only a few feet away.

"You don't have to behave like that. I won't touch you nor come near you while you're so fearful", the gray mech grunted and placed the tray on the berthside table. Orion wished to be left alone so he hoarsely barked few times and snapped his teeth at Megatron. "I suggest that you refuel soon. And when I come back, I hope for those cubes to be empty", he said before walking back downstairs.

Some time passed and Megatron came up to check if Orion had refueled. To his chagrin, the meal was untouched and Orion had his back turned to him. The gray mech shook his helm and picked up one of the cubes, the contents thickened with additives and glowing a deep pink, and whistled to the Autodog. Orion's ears flicked to detect the direction of that high sound. Megatron whistled again, this time getting Orion to turn his helm.

"Come here", the gray mech said softly, picking up a rust stick and dipping it into that sweet, pink liquid and held it out as a lure.

A low growl welled from Orion's very core as his sharp gaze wandered between the Energon-covered stick and openly tender red optics. Ever so slowly he inched forward on all fours – his head and tail held low, ears flattened tightly against his blue helm – closer to Megatron and once he was close enough to lick the rust stick, he sniffed the treat thoroughly and popped it in his mouth. The little Autodog suckled on the copper-toned stick like a puppy feeding from his Carrier to get all the Energon and tangy rust coating off.

After licking every remaining drop of the Energon, Orion continued lapping the bare Energon stick and was upset to find no more of that sweet liquid. Again, Megatron picked up a rust stick, swirling it around the cube and let Orion clean it. He repeated this few more times before giving the cube to Orion who downed the Energon in one go, not truly relishing its taste.

With most of the rust sticks gone and down to the third cube, a more savory lilac-toned Energon, Orion didn't pick up the cube by himself but wanted Megatron to feed it to him instead. This gave the older mech the opportunity to carefully pet the small mech whilst the Autodog happily devoured the fuel, sitting at Megatron's feet, his damaged tail wagging with satisfaction.

But as soon as there was nothing more to consume, Orion retreated to his "refuge" that was the gloomy corner and stayed there for the rest of the day.

This became one of the rare occasions where Orion allowed Megatron to touch him in any way. Though, it'd been less than one day that the young Autodog has spent under the other's protection so of course he was suspicious about this strange gray mech.

\----

Megatron had opted to take Orion to a hospital but not without a fight. The Autodog didn't like the idea of lying on the examination table, all drugged up and being poked at with different examination tools. Eventually, the red and blue Autodog had to be sedated so the medic could examine him.

"Hmm, it seems like his throat tubing has been damaged rather badly. You said he's likely been abused, correct? Even though it might sound severe, it is rather easy to heal", the medic muttered while examining Orion's vocal box. Megatron ran his optics across the mech's limp frame and gently rubbed behind a fluffy ear. The little mech looked so peaceful as he silently breathed while under the sedation.

"I didn't find any damages in his systems other than a bit of malnourishment so he'll be fine with the medicine I'll give for his healing throat tubing. If any symptoms appear or he isn't feeling well, I want you to come here immediately", the medic stated firmly. "I won't be providing anything separate for his tail. The medicine I'm giving you will help to heal it as well. He'll be free to leave with you right after he awakens."

They waited Orion to online from the sedation and the medic gave the medicine to Megatron who thanked the other, picked the still groggy Orion up and left the hospital.

Back at home, Megatron lay Orion down on the couch so that the poor thing could sort through his processors. "How are you feeling, little one?" he asked while stroking the slightly arched back. The mech didn't reply but lowered his helm back down as he was feeling quite dizzy.

Megatron left Orion to loll there and headed toward his office since he had some data work that needed doing.

\----

The following days went by peacefully, and almost without noticing, Orion's throat – and his tail as well – healed considerably and there was no need to pay a visit to the medic at the time, thanks to the foul-tasting medicine. The healing had a positive effect on Orion, too; he had become more social and sought out intimacy more and more from his caretaker. He had even sat in Megatron's lap and wanted attention as in to receive a rub or two.

With every passing day, the Autodog made himself more at home and Megatron could've not been happier. Just a short glimpse of that cheerful, energetic mech was enough to brighten up his mood.

Within about two months, they had become very close to each other.

Megatron had become deeply fond of Orion – and vice-versa. But most importantly, the older mech was earning the Autodog's trust, which is what mattered in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning had come way too soon and Megatron refused to open his optics, even when he felt something warm and wet licking his cheek. However, a long, demanding whine made it clear that the gray mech couldn't recharge any longer. He wearily cracked open an optic, only to see a certain red and blue mech eagerly waiting for his master to wake up, wagging his now fluffy tail. Megatron shifted into a sitting position, stretching and yawning widely. "Just when did you wake up?" he asked and pulled Orion close to him. "About an hour ago", was the static-laced reply. Though the voice was still a little raspy and rough it was becoming clearer with every day.

"What were you doing all this time while I recharged?" the gray mech asked.

"Nothing really, just lying here. Did you know that you talk in your recharge? It sounded funny", Orion chuckled innocently.

"I do not talk in my recharge", Megatron grumbled, clearly not amused. Regretting what he said immediately, Orion lowered his helm, pulling his ears back and sat tensely next to Megatron. "Forgive me, Master. It wasn't my place to say such thing. I should be punished now for being a bad pet." Megatron sighed and reached out to brush his fingers over a pale blue cheek. "First of all, there's no need to punish you. Secondly, I'm no 'master'. You can call me by my name, hm?" Orion lifted his helm up and nuzzled the hand, a faint blush rising in his face.

"Y-Yes... Megatron."

"That's a good mech."

The gray mech got up and stretched, popping his shoulder joints back to their sockets and headed downstairs. Orion did his own little bit of stretching with his back and followed his caretaker downstairs.

In the kitchen Megatron started to make them both breakfast, the Autodog following every movement the larger mech made with his light blue optics. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Um, anything's fine with me. I'm omnivorous." Megatron nodded in understanding and had soon made enough Energon-pancakes for the two of them.

Some time passed by, and finally the breakfast was ready. They ate their meal in silence; Megatron reading the morning data pad and drinking a mug of Ener-coffee while Orion stared out of the window. The older mech saw a slight sadness in the other's optics when he glanced up and became a little concerned. "Is everything all right? You seem troubled."

"Ah, yes. I'm fine. Just... processing the fact that... I have a home again... and someone taking care of me. I'm grateful for that. Thank you."

Megatron placed his large clawed hand on Orion's own blue one and gave a tender look to the red and blue mech. "There's no need to thank me, I just couldn't leave you on that alley. May I ask why were you abandoned?" The kitchen fell silent once more and a heavy feeling settled over them. "Uh, if I told you, you'd be disgusted", Orion said and his ears drooped. "I doubt that I would be. But it's up to you whether you tell me or not. I don't force you to tell if you don't want to", Megatron soothed and stroked over the other's knuckles with his thumb.

Orion shook his helm. "No, I'll tell you. Perhaps it'll ease the pain in my spark..."

And so Orion told Megatron about his past. Orion wasn't always treated like scum. His first master, named Macrocode, took really good care of him. Although he was a pet, he still felt like an equal to the gentle police officer. Macrocode was Orion's whole world; he wouldn't wish for anything else as long as he was with the mech.

Though, nothing lasts forever and Macrocode developed a cancerous virus in his processor which had advanced too far to be healed. Macrocode spent the rest of his short life in a hospital berth, Orion loyally by his side, hoping against hope that his master would get better. But Orion wasn't blessed with fortune and Macrocode passed away after fighting the illness for little more than three months.

It took four guards to take the Autodog away from Macrocode lifeless chassis and of course he fought back with all that he had. _"No! Leave me be! I want to stay with him! M-Macrocode! Open your optics! Please!"_

Eventually the red and blue mech was put in an auction which was the most humiliating thing he had experienced... so far. It was until this one particular mech with flaming orange optics and scars all over his frame came forth. It was Napalmcore, known to beat everyone to a heap of scrap metal who dared to put up with him and a notorious drunk. There would have not been worse Cybertronian than him. _He WAS the worst._

And why he was abandoned? Napalmcore was a difficult master to please and nearly every day Orion ended up punished one way or another. The most common punishment was getting viciously spanked or beaten up with an iron rod.

There was this one day, when the red and blue mech was forced to give the Decepticon fighter attention to his spike using his mouth, but the master wasn't pleased with his inexperience and so he almost tore Orion's tail off. After that incident, he was locked in a very small, dark room with a heavy chain attached to his collar.

Finally, the horrid mech had grown tired of Orion and left him in that alley where – much later – Megatron found him. The last words from Napalmcore were, _"You're not even worth killing."_

"How long I was there in the alley, I have no idea. And the rest... well, you know the rest", the young mech said while a single tear rolled down his cheek, landing in his half-eaten meal. Megatron didn't say anything but he stood from his seat and walked around the table to embrace Orion. "M-Megatron? Wh-what are you----?" There was no time to speak however as Megatron locked his lips together with the smaller mech's. But it wasn't a forceful or lustful kiss, no. It was merely a slight brush of lips; just a delicate presentiment of a kiss which lasted only for a few seconds.

"I can't imagine what you've been through but believe me when I say that I won't let your past get the better of you. And I won't let it happen ever again. I promise", the gray mech whispered and embraced the lithe mech whose tail wagged a little bit. "Th-thank you. Thank you so very much", Orion breathed on the verge of tears and buried his face against Megatron's chest.

They stayed like that for several minutes until the younger mech's sobs died off. "Feeling better?" asked Megatron and tilted the other's helm so their gazes met. "Yes. Much better", the Autodog said and dried the few tears that were still to fall down with a small smile tugging at his lips.

\----

"I'm going out for the night. Do you want to come with me?" the gray mech called from the living room area. Orion peeked behind the corner at the sudden question. "I don't know. It's been a long time since I've been out with someone", the Autodog muttered. Megatron walked to the Autodog and pat him on the helm. "That's the past. This is now. You really should go out more often, there's no way I'll let you live inside four walls the rest of your life. Do this, if not for yourself, then for me. Please?"

That made Orion feel a bit more confident and he agreed to go out with him.

"So, where are we going?" the smaller mech asked out of curiosity. "Well, I thought since this is our first 'date', we'd go to my favorite club, just a few blocks from here. If that's fine with you, that is."

"Of course", Orion smiled and clung to Megatron's arm. The sweet expression and innocent action brought a smile to the larger mech's lips. 'You're so cute, Orion. Perhaps even too cute for your own good. I'd better be keeping a keen optic on you.'

The evening had grown darker but that didn't diminish the bright and happy atmosphere between the two mechs. Stars began to shine high above them; it was like the tiny specks of light danced on a span of deep blue velvet.

Very soon the two of them arrived at the club and went inside. The music blared so loudly it almost hurt Orion's ears, mechs and femmes were dancing and having great time and sweet high-grade flowed. The multi-colored lights flashed to the music's beat and every time the song was changed, the lights dimmed and when the music started again, the lights came back to life.

The huge crowd scared the red and blue mech, to be honest. This was the first time he had been around so many Cybertronians at any given time, especially in such a relatively cramped space. Megatron saw this and wrapped an arm around Orion's waist to make him feel safe. "Don't worry, there's nothing be afraid of here", he said, gently encouraging Orion to look around.

And Orion did look around them. Though, he didn't see any mech or femme with ears nor tails; he was the only Autodog there. That revelation made him feel more uneasy but he tried to not dwell upon it. As long as he was with Megatron, no one would dare to come up to him and do something inappropriate. "Aah, Megatron! Good to see you here tonight!" a strange mech walked over to them and welcomed the gray mech.

"Nice to see you again, Shockwave. How's the night?" the gray mech beamed and hugged his long-time friend with his free arm. "Never better, old pal. There's magic in the air, you see. I had a feeling you'd come and I reserved your usual table for you", the one-opticed mech cheerfully stated. "Oh, well hello. Who's this cutie you have with you?" he exclaimed as he turned his glowing red optic to Orion. Said mech flinched and shyly hid behind Megatron. "His name is Orion. I took him in about two months ago."

"Such an awfully cute little thing. I'll treat you tonight since you have this adorable pet with you", Shockwave called out over his shoulder as he strode towards the bar. "Take your table and I'll bring some high-grade. The first round is on the house."

They went to the table Shockwave had reserved for them; a nice place far from the dance floor privately placed near the back, just how Megatron liked it. Orion on the other hand was nervous, wringing his hands to try to distract himself. "Orion? You're so timid. What's wrong?" the older mech turned to him. "I... I don't think this was such a good idea after all..." Megatron chuckled and planted a chaste kiss on Orion's forehelm. "Like I said earlier, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Just as Orion was about to retort, Shockwave returned with their high-grade cocktails and petted the small mech before retreating back to the bar to serve others. The high-grade smelled sweet and looked oh so tempting. Megatron handed over a cube of the pink, delicious liquid and being the obedient mech that he was, Orion took the cube and sipped some of the concentrated Energon. He let the new taste linger on his tongue; a flavor that was sweet yet slightly bitter at the same time. It was a rather pleasant combination. "How's the Energon?" the larger mech asked and nuzzled one of Orion's ears which caused the smaller mech to start, nearly spilling his drink. Primus that tickled! "I-it's better than I thought. It's actually quite good", the other said with a light blush on his cheeks caused not just by the high-grade, though...

For a while the duo's banter consisted of their interests, trending topics, and some old stories with a few random non-sequiturs mixed in, just basically whatever happened to cross their minds, but as the night wore on they'd eventually begun to run a little low on high-grade. Megatron noticed this though and stood up to buy their next round. "I'll get us some more to drink. Would you like anything else? No? Then I will be right back, don't worry."

And so Orion was left alone, but not for long, he kept reassuring himself. Megatron said that he will be back as soon as he orders a new round of high-grade for them, right? The Autodog vented a heavy sigh and leant back into the cushioned lounge seat. 'I guess this isn't so bad...'

"Sorry, mind if we take a seat here?" a strange mech that appeared from seemingly nowhere in front of Orion suddenly asked. A second mech stood next to the other, this one openly sending the Autodog a leer as his optics roamed over his chassis. "Actually I'm waiting for my companion to return soon", Orion said, trying to sound as polite as he could.

"No worries, we'll keep their seat occupied until he comes back, ey?"

 _Oh, no..._ Orion didn't like these turn of events here at all! These two were up to something, he was sure of that. With two complete strangers now crowding him on both sides this made the situation even more nerve-racking as it was. The first mech fully took in his attractive form and a smirk stretched across his mouth. "Oh my, my, my. What do we have here? You, my little mech, are one of the most fraggable bots that I've ever seen", the mech on his left purred and leaned closer to breathe in Orion's unique scent whilst his hand travelled up on a silvery thigh.

Orion tried to move away but the larger mech on his right caught his helm and forced him to look into a pair of venomous green optics. "He really is cute. You were right, I owe you one", he said to his friend with a voice full of lust and breath reeking of high-grade. The red and blue mech tried to squirm away but it was in vain; the mech on his left side dipped his claws between Orion's thighs and rubbed insistently against his panel.

"A-aah! S... Stop that! Please!" he whimpered.

"Ooh, he's a vocal one~ Lucky~ Keep begging, little one, you're making me as hard as steel", the mech on the right hissed, clutching Orion's helm in his own clawed hand and harshly nipping at a blue ear.

After what felt like an eternity, Megatron managed to work his way through the rambunctious crowd... just in time to see something that made him crush the freshly-made cocktails in his hands. The sight of Orion struggling in the midst of two horny mechs molesting him made the Energon boil in his lines but he knew well enough that if he fought in the bar he'd get thrown out. That, however, didn't stop pure rage from flaring deep within his optics as he strode to the table. "What's going on?! Get off of him, NOW!" he nearly roared and yanked the mech closest to him away from Orion. The younger mech gasped at the sudden loss of contact. "Chill out, dude. We're just having some fun. Care to join us?" the remaining mech sneered drunkenly and ran his tongue across the trembling Autodog's cheek.

Megatron's optics flashed from their usual vermillion to almost pure white. "Get... your filthy... hands off of him. **Now** ", he spoke, gritting his dentals, still holding the other fragger tightly.

Seeing Megatron nearly losing it, Orion gained a bit of confidence and began to growl at the other mech pawing at him. Without any other warning, he sank his fangs into the hand that had just a second ago kept his helm in place.

The assailant thrashed his hand – or at least tried to – to free himself of the mech that buried his fangs even deeper, finally drawing some Energon. At last, a sickening crunch was heard and the mech shrieked in pain, his damaged hand going limp. "Hey, you. Get security here. These two had too much high-grade", Megatron commanded to a femme waitress who was passing by. "And we're getting out of here", he said to Orion who obeyed very quickly, releasing the sobbing mech's hand and coming up next to him. "Are you okay?" the older mech asked with concern. "Y-Yes. Just... just a little spooked, that's all", the Autodog answered, his voice trembling ever so slightly and a look of disgust on his face at the taste of mech blood on his tongue.

And so they left the bar before the security bots came to the scene. The air had gotten cold and the sky was full of stars – now that both of Cybertron's moons were simultaneously in their waning states, the stars were able to be seen more clearly without being shadowed by the twin sphere's overwhelming light. The two mechs walked home as quickly as they could in silence. Orion was still a bit in shock from the whole incident which Megatron could certainly understand. Soon enough both mechs were back home and could finally sigh with relief and exhaustion.

"I think going to recharge would be a good idea", Megatron suggested after entering the locking code into the door. Orion nodded and turned to walk upstairs, his ears folded back and a shameful, almost sad expression on his flushed face. Megatron followed after the smaller mech and when he made it to the berth room he saw said mech sitting on the edge of their berth, trembling blue hands curled tightly in his lap, helm hung low.

There Orion sat on the berth, facing Megatron. A feeling of shame clouded his mind; the incident had brought back so many memories of his former owner. So haunting, so... disgusting! The gray mech kneeled down in front of Orion and waited for him to look at him. Megatron didn't say anything but kissed the young mech gently on the lips in a comforting manner. "I think that I know what you're thinking about. Don't let the memories take control", the larger mech whispered and caressed the other's pallid cheek. Orion wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck and let out a barely audible whimper.

The close contact and their frames almost touching made Orion feel strange; an odd feeling curled within his very core, a feeling he hadn't felt before. It was a feeling of wanting to be close, to touch someone, to be... loved. Desired. The red and blue mech hesitantly flicked his small tongue over the other's neck cabling.

"O-Orion?"

"I-I'm feeling hot... down... here..." the young mech mumbled, guiding Megatron's hand on his overly warm panel and moaned as the massive black hand made contact with the sensitive, heated plating. The larger mech was mildly surprised; not one of his previous partners, berthmates or what have you have wanted him to berth them this soon. Though, on the other hand, it was quite an arousing display.

Oh Primus, that tongue. Orion, though inexperienced with his mouth, was a quick study to his reactions; he found just the right spots that were easily stimulated. "G-get on the berth... please..." he said slightly embarrassed. Megatron did as was asked and pulled the smaller mech along with him, smirking constantly. The Autodog climbed on top of the gray mech and gently kissed the broad chest plating, his back arching ever so nicely and his tail wagging eagerly. He kissed his way up and down Megatron's muscled torso, all the way down to the black plating that hid the growing pressure and heat. Orion paused and looked up at Megatron, who nodded, and carefully licked the plating and got a twitch of black hips and a quiet grunt in return.

"P-Please free yourself, Master", the younger mech breathed while giving long licks to the nearly burning hot metal. Megatron took amusement in hearing Orion call him Master even though he has had told him not to – it only made it more exciting though... not in a bad way, of course. Orion's optics grew a bit larger as the large, already throbbing spike was freed and a blush crept across his flustered faceplates. He hesitated for a few seconds before grasping a hold of the thick shaft and bringing his lips over the tip and teasingly kissing down the ridged metal, his fingertips tickling the ribbed underside. "Ngh... Orion..." the gray mech gasped as he idly massaged the other's ears; how long had it been for him since he had interfaced with someone that's heated his circuits like this? Too long, _much_ too long.

The Autodog parted his lips and took the broad head into his mouth, the spike slickening more with his oral fluids, making it easier to slide his tongue and mouth over the hardness. He listened to the sounds Megatron made, sounds that he didn't believe he'd hear from the massively-built mech. His valve was clenching tightly on nothing and the foreign feeling almost hurt with its intensity. Lubricant pooled behind his panel to trickle down his inner thighs and onto the berth.

Megatron didn't dare try to push Orion's helm down to meet his small half-thrusts in fear of damaging the younger mech's still-healing throat tubing. Orion suckled harder and groaned around the spike and stroked what he couldn't further take, oddly enough enjoying the taste of pre-transfluids seeping into his mouth. He really, truly was a quick learner with his mouth, indeed. The older mech hadn't felt like this in such a long time. And this, _this_ felt amazing. No, amazing was understatement. It felt... Primus, there wasn't even a word for how fragging good it felt!

Soon enough, the pressure became too much and Megatron couldn't stand it anymore. With a quick warning tug on the smaller mech's helm his transfluids shot straight into Orion's mouth and the red and blue mech swallowed the hot rush of fluids. A trail of transfluid connected the light blue lips and the still swollen tip of the ebony spike, a few stubborn strings still trying to hang on. Megatron's massive chest rose and fell as his internal cooling fans whined from the strain. "Th-that... that... was... Primus..." he stuttered, steadying his breathing. Orion wiped the remaining fluids from his lips and sat back on his heels as he swallowed what was left in his mouth. "D-Do you want to k-keep going?" he stammered, blushing fiercely.

"I'd be more than glad to", replied the gray mech with a predatory grin.

The younger mech smiled shyly and leant down to kiss Megatron, nibbling on his pale gray lips. The larger mech moved his hands from grasping the silvery thighs to on the slender blue hips and little by little towards the hidden valve. Orion yelped into the kiss as black claw tips found his interfacing panel and as they drew tiny circles along the metal. It didn't take much for Orion to expose his drenched, quivering opening and pressurized spike. "We'll do this slowly. I don't want to hurt you", Megatron whispered, his lips brushing against Orion's own plump ones.

As the larger mech's digit circled the tight rim of Orion's valve, the Autodog moaned and pushed back to feel more, his fluffy tail rising up. "Eager, are we now?" purred the Decepticon. The Autodog couldn't respond with any sort of retort so he settled for nodding as answer. With that, Megatron slipped one large finger in, the tight walls clenching down around it immediately. The mech above him winced, tensing at the feeling of being fingered for the first time in a long while. "Does it hurt?" Megatron asked hesitantly.

"N-no. I just... I'm not used to this. After a-all it's... been quite long time since I-I've done... this", Orion groaned, tipping his helm back as his body tried to adjust.

Megatron moved his finger in and out at a slow pace, making sure he found and brushed over every single sensor cluster within reach as his other hand stroked over any plating and armor seam he could touch. As the rather rough finger slid over the nodes, Orion downright writhed under the pleasurably assault to his chassis. "S... s-so good... D-don't stop...!" he moaned loudly, placing his hands on Megatron chest plating. "It wouldn't even leap to my mind", Megatron purred, gently working that hungry valve as he leaned up to nibble on sensitive neck cabling.

The older mech inserted another finger inside the smaller mech, getting a mixture of a yelp and moan. Orion swallowed his minute cry of pain as he squeezed his optics shut and arched his back as if he were a cyber-kitten. "I... a-aah... I want... I want more...!" he growled in ecstasy. More than happy to oblige, Megatron slid his fingers free, leaving Orion feeling empty, though mewling as the older mech's hot length rubbed against his opening. "This may hurt a little, but I promise to be careful", the larger mech murmured, grasping the blue hips and slowly guiding his spike's broad head into that hot, tight valve. The Autodog's optics flared and his mouth snapped open with a silent scream, his whole frame trembling at the sensation of being spread nearly beyond his limits.

Once Megatron was buried to the hilt, he stayed completely still for a few long moments, savoring the being wrapped so voluptuously around his pulsating member and giving said mech time to adjust to the invasion. Orion on the other hand whined and desperately clawed at the larger mech, leaving scratch marks along the thick armor. "Ngh, I've been wondering how it would feel to be on the receiving end of those claws of yours", Megatron gasped at the intoxicating mixture of pleasure/pain.

"Y-you're so... s-so big", Orion panted as he wriggled his aft only to groan as the action caused the gray mech to slide in a little deeper. That was all Megatron needed as a signal to move, and for a while, their shared vocabulary consisted of moans, groans, growls, screams, and half-coherent cries for more.

The friction was oh-so nice; Orion's tight walls clamping down on Megatron's spike, sliding over every sensor cluster, drawing their shared overload closer. The Autodog's smaller spike caught between their rapidly moving frames, condensation and lubricants slickening their movements.

Orion whimpered as he snaked his hand to touch his own needy, weeping hardness, teasing the slit with a claw tip. He never knew that he was this sensitive; just the slightest brush over the swollen head made him nearly buck off of the larger frame under him.

"You're so beautiful... Why didn't I meet you sooner?" whispered the soft, deep voice and its owner pulled Orion to rest completely against his chest while he kept up the steady, rhythmic thrusts and grinding of his hips.

The red and blue mech didn't answer and simply lay his helm over the strong chest plates and contented himself with listening to the powerful thumping of the spark he rested over.

He didn't understand how but he felt so very safe right then, even though what they were doing had once been apart of his worst nightmares... but that was a long, long time ago. He... he LOVED Megatron, and he felt that said mech would never, ever hurt him. Not on purpose, at least...

His whimpers grew louder and Orion clutched at the sheets beneath them as the pressure built up, waiting to be released as he stroked himself faster. Megatron picked up the pace in his thrusts but made sure he didn't harm his smaller lover through sheer force of will.

Soon enough, Orion couldn't take it anymore and with a strangled scream his transfluids splattered over his and Megatron's abdomens. As the young mech reached his release, the walls of his valve clenched around the dark spike in a vise-like grip and the older mech's own load poured deep inside of Orion, accompanied with a guttural roar from his very core, some of their combined fluids trickling out onto the dark ruby mesh sheets.

Orion refused to move from his strutless sprawl and lazily nuzzled the gray mech's neck. "Leave it in", he whispered when the mech made to withdraw, smiling as Megatron's spike throbbed inside him. The larger mech purred and stroked his hand along Orion's back, kissing his blue temple as he murmured endearments into a flickering ear.

As Megatron slipped into a light recharge cycle, Orion still lay on the gray mech, wide awake, when abruptly his mind was filled with dark images and filthy thoughts. The sharp orange optics of his former owner burned in his vision, and tears filled his optics as he was finally overwhelmed by visions of his past abuse. There he wept in silence, not knowing whether to feel safe in Megatron's embrace or defenseless with his memories that took over more and more, second by agonizing second.

The feeling of thick arms holding his trembling form lovingly and being gently stroked in recharge slowly filled Orion's spark with a warm affection and a sense of safety though, and gradually the memories faded into the background once more to be ignored. Yes, this is how it should be, how it must be. This is where he belonged now. It took him up until now to realize that since that first day, the day he met Megatron, he had found a home and someone to give his love to. His fluffy tail made few final wags before falling down to rest on an ash gray thigh as he too slipped into recharge, content for the first time in so long.


End file.
